Book One: The Nimble
by RavenRoset
Summary: When an 084 (object of unknown origin) stumbles out of the forest and lands unconscious in the Avengers arms, something terrible must have happened. An old friend is a new enemy, and new friends can't be fully trusted. What will happen when one girl's life rests in the hands of a certain captain? Chaos. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I decided to write The Nimble before The Lost, but The Betrayal will come in between. Don't worry, it shall be written! Please Review!**

* * *

Prologue

There once was a mysterious girl. And she ran through a forest, running like the wind. And she didn't look back as she ran. If she did, she could die. So she ran as hard as she could. There was a clearing up ahead. She could make it. She could see light. She could only hear her breathing, which was interrupted by a gunshot, and then a scream. But she kept running. And stumbling, she made finally made into the light. The clearing was in sight. But she was running to slowly to shake her pursuer. She had to do something. So, she ran harder. Even with the pain in her leg and the black spots in her eyes, she made it to the middle of the clearing.

She found herself surrounded by people, five or six, but it was hard to count. The dark spots had grown larger, and only the red and yellow colors that were approaching her were visible. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Just fall into the arms of a stranger.

* * *

**I know it's confusing. It probably makes little sense. But the next chapter is about to go completely downhill and the ball will start rolling. Hopefully it will make a little sense, but I'm the writer and you're the reader. Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I really hope this chapter is less confusing as the prologue. I meant to make it vague, so I hope this chapter will make more sense. Also, if you have a guess on the "villain" of the story, I would be glad to hear it in the reviews! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter One

Steve Rodgers POV:

I had only been in the room a couple minutes when the girl started to stir. Tony had just left and it was my turn to watch over her.

It was the strangest thing ever. This girl just broke out of the woods, blood trailing from her left thigh, wide eyed, and pale. She stumbled into Tony's arms right before she passed out. We decided to take her back to the tower, have her stay until she can at least walk and we can get answers.

The girl didn't open her eyes, but she moved her arms to prop herself up and place a hand on her head. She winced and lay back down. Then she turned her head towards me, and parted her long brown hair.

The little light in the room reflected off her hazel eyes, making them look glossy like film.

"Oh you're awake." I said.

The strange girls eyes widened, the same expression when she came out of the woods. She griped the bed till her knuckles turned white, bunching up the sheets in her palm, and said nothing.

I held up my hands defensively. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

The girl opens her mouth to speak. At first, her voice is calm and collected. "Get away from me. I'm already in trouble and he'll kill me if he finds out I'm with you." She spat out the last part.

I was surprised, but I don't move. I straighten a little. The chair beneath me creaks, making her eyes dart across the room to find the sound. "What are you-"

Then she starts screaming. "Get away from me! He's going to kill me!"

I jump up from my seat and grab my shield. The girl kept her eyes right on me, like if she stared long enough she would burn a hole through me.

Before I can open the door to walk out, Tony burst through. "What's happening?" He asks, "I heard screaming from my lab." He had oil on his light grey shirt and he was still carrying a blowtorch.

I just shook my head. "She just started screaming. I was sitting there watching her and she started having a panic attack or something."

Tony looked over my shoulder and at the girl. "You can go now." He said looking at the ground.

He stepped aside and I walked out into the quiet hallway. Tony shut the door behind me, giving me a look before he went into the room.

I stood in the hallway, completely confused. _What was she so scared of?_

* * *

**The next few chapter might be short until chapter four, when you learn more about the main character. Hang in there. Please Review! Thanks!**

**~Raven**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I know these chapters are short, so I want your opinion on whether I combine chapter three and four. Please Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Tony Stark POV:

I have no idea what Steve was thinking. He looked mystified, and his cheeks were slightly red with embarrassment.

Over the past week, all of the Avengers have been taking turns watching the girl we found. When she fell into my arms, I looked at the rest of the team, their eyes on me. I said we should take to the tower and wait till she gets better. Whatever she was running from had to be horrific to scare her so bad. Not to mention the bullet wound.

I couldn't help but feel connected to her somehow. I spent the most amount of time in this room, watching and waiting for any sign of progression. When I look at her, I see myself in some ways. She looks scared, but at the same time collected. It felt like I was going through that wormhole again in the battle of New York.

I knelt by the side of the bed. "So you're finally awake."

"Who are you? Where am I? How long have I been here?" She asked. Her breathing was heavy and uneven.

"My name is Tony Stark, or Ironman, and I'm the leader of the Avengers. Right now you in my tower. You've been here for about a week."

The girl threw her head back against the pillow. Groaning, she complained, "my leg hurts."

"You did get shot." I reminded her.

Then she looked me straight in the eye and said, "he's coming. He's coming for me, and when he finds me, he'll kill you too." She looked back at the ceiling and sighed. "I'm not supposed to be here." She whispered.

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Who's coming?"

She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "Why don't you ask the soldier?"

I leaned back in the chair Steve pulled over. _Ask the soldier…_

"Do you mind me asking why you were in the woods?" I asked.

"To escape him. He was going to kill me. I don't know why, but it might be because I know the soldier. He said he wanted answers, and he would kill me if he didn't get any. So I ran away from him." The girl shook her head again and concentrated on the ceiling.

"You're one of those mutants I presume." I asked.

"Mutant? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You sped out of the tree lining like a bullet. Dust was trailing behind you." I smiled a bit.

The girl turned on her side to face the wall, and dodge the question in the process. "I think it would be in my and your best interest if I stay in my room and rest until I'm able to walk. Until then I'm not comfortable answering any more questions." She said.

I have seen this tactic before. I used it sometimes to avoid Pepper. Just turn away and maybe they'll forget about it. At least I made an effort to get answers.

* * *

**I hope the stuff with Tony and my OC aren't to mushy. It's more of a father-daughter connection. If you have any guesses on who the "villain" is, please review and guess. Thanks!**

**~Raven**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I know that you want the chapters to be longer, but the next chapter is really big, like revealing a lot, so I can't put this chapter with the next one. Bare with me. Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Steve Rodgers POV:

It was a few minutes later when Tony walked out of the room.

"What did you do in there?" He asked. His voice sounded calm but his eyes said, "What the heck man!"

"Like I said. I don't know. I walked in, she screamed, and I walked out." I said.

"She said that if I myself wanted answers to ask you. Unless there's a different soldier in this tower that came in and saw her, tell me what you know."

"I don't know."

"What was she screaming when she woke up?" Tony asked.

"She said that if he knew I was there in the room, he would kill her. Apparently this person really wants to kill her." I answered.

"You know we can't let him do that." Tony said roughly.

"What if she's running away from Hydra? What if she's one of their experiments? What happens when we walk into that room and she that she exploded or sucked all the life out of everything in that room?" I argued pointing to the door.

Tony glared at me. At that moment, the humble doctor Bruce Banner walked down the hallway.

"I can hear you yelling from my lab." He complained. "Are you still arguing over who gets to babysit the ticking time bomb?"

Tony and me went silent. "If you want a turn, go ahead." I said, opening my arms and ushering him toward the door.

"I think I'll pass." Bruce decided, looking from me to the door and then back again.  
"Do you think Pepper would like a turn?" Tony casually asked as Bruce began to walk away.

"I'm sure she'd love it." Bruce responded.

"Perfect. She could use some motherly practice." Tony said.

I just stood there, not saying anything, just watching Tony walk away to retrieve Pepper.

_Ask the soldier. How would I know the answer?_

* * *

**I know, theres a lot of dialogue and it was a short chapter. But the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, so check tomorrow. The next chapter will be longer than this, and it will hopefully be less dialogue. But, for those who want to know who the "villain" is, it shall be revealed and ****you'll see why I put quotes around "villain". Thanks and Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Okay, here it is. I made sure that it was long. Ready to see is behind the mask. Figure of speech. Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Four

**One and a half weeks later **

OC POV:

I think I'm okay now. My leg still stings every time I take a step. I hope I'll be able to run from this place in time.

Over the past week, when I was actually conscious, Tony Stark and a new woman named Pepper Potts mostly visited me. Rarely I would see or hear from the scientist they call Bruce Banner, and never, since my awakening, have I seen that soldier.

Honestly, I hate to look at him because he represents the cause of my suffering and possible death. To think that he only wants answers.

I don't remember much from the time they caught me and the time I woke up. I remember running as fast as I could, my legs aching and lungs burning, and then a blinding pain in my leg. I remember falling to the ground and pushing myself back up to continue running, and the clomping footsteps nearby.

I remember the pain I felt when I stumbled and finally blacked out. And I remember the feeling of defeat when I saw I landed in strange arms, but a sense of comfort, since I could finally stop and rest.

During his morning visit, Tony Stark asked me to venture out of my room and meet them in one of many living rooms. It only took a few steps away from safety to get lost. So right now I'm just wandering around the maze of what everyone refers to as the tower.

"Do you need some help?" I hear someone ask me from behind.

I whip around, which causes me to wince. Standing a few feet away is a man with blonde hair and slim purple sunglasses, wearing a black suit that has its sleeves cut off like a tank top and sneakers. He has a quiver slung over his shoulder.

"I'm a little lost." I say.

He smiles. "My name is Clint, or Hawkeye, which ever you think sounds the coolest. And I think we're going to the same place." He walked in front of me and I followed.

I had no idea this place was so big. We passed several rooms, some bedrooms, some made out of glass, and some that had a hazardous waste symbols on the door.

The atmosphere was a little awkward, Clint staying silent, occasionally coughing, and I just trailed behind him like a dog. Finally he broke the silence and asked, "so. How's your leg feeling?"

I looked at the tile floor. "I'm feeling better then when I first met you people."

"Us people?" He scoffed.

"Right," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "you Avengers."

It only took a few more awkwardly silent steps until we reached a giant room, with windows that went from ceiling to floor circling half the room, and black leather chairs in the center. There was also a bar counter in one of the corners, next to a set of golden elevator doors.

Each Avenger and Pepper occupied six of the eight chairs. One empty seat was between the scientist Bruce Banner and a woman named Black Widow, as Tony referred to her. The other was between Tony and the guy they call Thor. I chose to sit between Bruce and Black Widow, so I could keep my eye on that captain. Clint hurried and took a seat.

I crossed my legs and sat uncomfortably in my chair, meeting the eyes of everyone staring at me. I hate attention.

"So, why don't you start off by telling us your name," Clint said.

"My name is Brooke. I never really belonged to a family, and I don't know my parents, so I don't know my last name," I squeaked.

Tony shifted and then said, "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but, why did you panic when Steve here walked in the room?"

Now it was the captain's turn to be stared at. He held up his hands defensively.

"Because," I started, glaring at the captain, "the person I'm trying to run away from is asking questions about your whereabouts. I was running from them, and when I realized that I had just qualified for being in association with you, I knew that it would only give my pursuer a reason to kill me."

The captain shrunk back into his chair. Bruce Banner sighed. Pepper put her head in her hands.

I don't know why people were reacting the way they did. I think I was expecting something a little more climatic. Instead, everyone looked either confused to tired out.

I uncrossed my legs and put my knees to my chest to curl into a little ball.

"And you might your pursuer be?" Tony asked.

"I don't know how the captain doesn't know or how he didn't figure it out yet." I cocked my head slightly and looked him in the eye. "The person who is chasing me," I said turning back to Tony "is someone you might know as the Winter Soldier. Or as Mr. Captain America knows him, Bucky Barnes."

* * *

**Did you guess it? This story is sort of post Captain America: The Winter Soldier, so I thought I might venture into the realm of Bucky's whereabouts after the whole incident. So instead of Steve finding Bucky, looks like he will come to him. Thanks and Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	6. Chapter Five

**I'm back! Yay! I don't own any of these characters except for my OC and my ideas! Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Tony POV:

_Bucky? Bucky. Bucky! _I remember him from Caps file. He was also at the Smithsonian museum exhibit; that I never went to.

Natasha sat up straighter and looked more engaged in the conversation than before. Steve's face turned slightly red.

Bruce slightly raised his hand and asked, "May I ask who this Winter Soldier is?"

Cap looked down at his feet. Brooke uncurled her legs and sat with her hands folded in her lap, like she just caused a company to go bankrupt.

"The Winter Soldier," Natasha explained, "was Bucky Barnes. Russian scientists found him after he fell into a freezing river. They did something to him so he couldn't remember his past, and was hired by Hydra to kill Cap and Fury."

"So how come we don't have him locked up?" Clint asked.

"Because he disappeared." Brooke said. "He found me one day. He asked me questions about the captain. When I wouldn't answer, he decided to use more drastic measures to make me talk. So I ran."

"And how would you have any information on Captain America?" I asked.

"Because I'm a Shield 084. You have nothing on me. But that is a one way street because that doesn't mean I have nothing on you." Brooke said staring at me.

Forget the way I felt about her when she was injured and drowsy, this side of her was something I never would have guessed come out of her mouth.

"What are you then?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm similar to your friend Quicksilver. I have super speed." Brooke stated casually. "Some say that I have a sort of aura or energy, that resembles to that of a deer. My speed and flexibility is amplified due to this."

At this, Cap got up from his seat and left. He walked out of the room, ruffling his blonde hair, and shifting his shield from hand to hand.

"Brooke, I would love to continue this conversation, but I think this meeting should be disbanded." I said, slowly getting up from my seat. She looked down at her feet, again reminding me of when I was young, just wanting attention.

I caught up with Cap in the hallway. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him around.

"Anything you want to fill me in on?" I asked.

"Look Tony, I don't want to talk right now." Steve said, avoiding eye contact with me. "I just want time to think."

"We all have to face our problems." I said. "I mean you just found out that your best friend who disappeared after saving your life, is coming to this very tower." I was trying to reassure him, but he just frowned.

"He's coming to kill a little girl, Tony! He doesn't know I'm here." Steve exclaimed, slightly raising his voice.

I took my hand off his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "Steve, your friend is still in there. I'm sure you can convince him not to kill her. You can bring out his good side. What do you think he's going to do?"

"I think that he's going to try to kill me again." Steve said, breaking the stare and looking at the floor. "I think, that that girl has some link, an important job to do, and Bucky got pulled into this mess. What if she's a spy, huh? What if she took away his memory again, and is leading him here to kill us all?" Steve raised is voice higher. I was glad no one was in earshot.

"She's young, but she's a mutant," Steve said, starting to calm down, "she could be working for Hydra and you know that. She could be just as much of a threat as Bucky is."

"Cap, give her a chance," I started to raise my voice like the frustration he felt was infectious, "even though he tried to kill you, you tried to pull out the good in him. You gave him a second chance, when it looked like he was lost. Why can't you do the same for a sacred little girl? She may be dangerous, but so was he."

And with that, I walked away, looking all badass.

* * *

**I am trying to update at least once a week, so keep checking for that. I am already in progress of writing chapter seven for this story. That will hopefully be up soon. If you have any suggestions for this story, ways to improve or give me new ideas, please review. I am only looking for constructive criticism, so no flames. Thanks and Please Review!**

**~Raven**


End file.
